Talk:Omni-tools
Does anyone know if the shield bonus is a flat bonus or a percentage? Also I'm pretty sure I've gotten the Savant Omni-tool without getting it from the BDtS dude giving it to me, anyone confirm? 04:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about the Omni-tool shield bonus, but you can get a Savant Omni-tool and Bio-amps from sevral locations in the game. I think that in BDtS the Omni-tool you receive is just not random, as opposed for any other location. ::The BDtS savant you recieve can have levels that savants from other sources cannot wich is the intended meaning of the '*' note. Tetracycloide 18:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Omni-tool on Shepard's right hand Omni-tool appears on Shepard's right hand when using Immunity on a Soldier class. 18:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) And, IIRC, when (in ME1) activating Overkill/Marksman/etc., you use a visible omni-tool on your right hand. I'm pretty sure that this means that they're on both hands, and because they only appear when being used, along with the prevalence of right-handedness, that they're quite possibly on both hands and are only shown on the left arm because it's easier to use. EDIT: Just tested, it's visible, not invisible as I said beforeCAW4 01:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) In ME2, Shepard's omni-tool also appears on the right arm when using Tech Armor. The funny thing is that in the animation, he is using his left hand, when the omni-tool appears on his right arm. Cool glitch. --JohnSkywalker93 00:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Non-Polaris "bugged" Omni-Tool The article states "In the PC version, certain omni-tools may be found which contain no manufacturer. Though these tools have no description or name aside from their grade, they are Polaris omni-tools (see above) produced by Kassa Fabrication.", but I've found an Omni-tool that's descriptionless, manufactureless, and otherwise blank except for the version model IV. It has stats of 15/17/15, which actually corresponds to either Mark IV versions of the basic- and master-level Specter HMOT gear. Yeah, I know there are console commands to create these items, but this one was just found in a random loot box grazing happily in the wild. Is this a common occurrence, or did I just luck out? --Schrau 20:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : I suspect it's a PC glitch causing the HMOT Master Spectre gear omni-tools to drop. I've just picked up a "VII" omni-tool (15/23/15), and there's no Polaris VII or HMOT Basic VII. The lack of descriptive text and name is probably an artifact of the tool being "blocked" from availability in the game. 16:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Found one at random. I found it in the Container in the room where the Krogan Warriors are in the Geth in the Tunnels Assignment on Feros. Here are pictures of them if anyone wants to use them in the Wiki --SamuraiByte 08:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Maleon's Omni-Tool Is it possible that his omni-tool gloves are some sort of Haptic interface? He seems to be using them to control the holographic screen, whilst most others just use their hands. The codex entry on the haptic interface mentions that some people get haptic implants, so these could possibly be a variant of them. (Note: I put the exact same thing on Maleon's talk page, but figured more people would reply here).--Marshmallow2166 22:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) "Taking out" an omni tool Why is it that the books always mention people "taking out" an omni tool from their pockets? I was under the impression that they are unobtrusive and can be worn at all times without appearing unless needed. Maelon's omni-tool I don't think that it's a special omni tool, as the way it's shown in the game would make it essentially useless whenever away from the computer he was using, and because all you saw was an orb-ish part in his palm, which is part of the standard omni-tool. It's probably just only showing that to make it easier to interact with the computer, rather that obstruct his vision with the more interactive part of the omni-tool. Could we remove that part, or at least add this? (Don't say speculation, as it was speculation that caused it to be listed as a separate type of omni-tool in the first place). CAW4 01:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Omni-Tool Stats ME1: How does the stats system work for Omni-Tools? Is the Shield Bonus just a base increase to max shields, or is there a more complicated system? Is the tech cooldown bonus measured in seconds, or is there some other way to measure it? Why does it not explain how the stats system work in the main Omni-Tool page? I have similar questions about the stats for Bio-Amps, Armor, and Weapons. Does anyone know these answers, or where I can start looking for them? Shadow Broker I'm curious. Was the Shadow Brokers hand-held shield a specalised omni-tool ability? It is understandable that it would not be standard issue due to issses the Broker does not face ie power requirements/cost.--Ironreaper 09:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Should an Omni-Blade have its own Article? The Title says it all. --Dragonzzilla 17:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, maybe not. Right now we know too little about them in the context of the ME universe (how they work, are they a function of regular omni-tools or a separate omni-device in themselves, etc.) to make a decision. Last I heard, "omni-blade" isn't even the finalized name of these things, although BioWare has been using the term fairly often and I don't know what else they could call them. We'll have to wait for more information before we can expand this article or make a separate one. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree for the moment for reasons stated above. We just don't have enough information at the moment to justify an article, and maybe even then we wouldn't. We'll just have to see what develops in this case. Lancer1289 18:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC)